Platônico
by Juru
Summary: As vezes as coisas não são como pensamos. One-Shot


Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

Capitulo Único

- Senhorita Cullen – O senhor Giles se aproximou de mim sorrateiramente – Isso não é a aula de artes, estamos estudando matemática caso não tenha notado.

Não era a primeira vez que ele me pegava desenhando na aula dele, mas o que posso fazer se prefiro as cores aos números.

- Desculpa, senhor Giles – Tento guardar o caderno para evitar que ele confisque mais um.

Ele toma o caderno da minha mão, isso é uma pena, tinha uma verdadeira obra prima em andamento.

- A senhorita pode dar adeus a isso – Ele falou balançando o caderno na frente do rosto – Detenção no fim do dia.

Voltou para frente da sala e guardou o meu caderno, junto com os outros, dentro da gaveta da mesa. Todos na sala olhavam para mim, menos quem importa.

Jasper Perfeito Para Ser Meu Marido Willlan Pai dos Meus Filhos Hale, esse é o nome do objeto da minha paixão obsessiva, mas como esse mundo é injusto e as coisas só dão certo para pessoas como a Rosalie, que por sinal é irmã dele, ele sequer sabe da minha existência.

Vou contar como o meu amor incondicional começou:

Eu tinha 11 anos e estava esperando a professora começar a aula, sentada no meu lugar de sempre, quando entra o menino mais lindo e perfeito que já vi na minha vida. Ele sorri para ninguém especifico, mas gosto de pensar que foi pra mim, sentou na minha frente e logo no primeiro dia mostrou que não era só bonito, era inteligente também.

Agora eu estou aqui, com 16 anos e ele continua sorrindo pra ninguém especifico e eu continuo achando que é pra mim.

Saio da detenção no fim do dia e passo direto para o ginásio, vamos fazer a decoração para o baile de primavera e como eu estou na equipe de teatro, sou obrigada a ajudar na arrumação. Claro que a Rosalie é a responsável pelo baile, mas como a rainha que é, ou vai ser, ela só dá ordens o resto que se vire para fazer acontecer.

- Está atrasada, Cullen – Me olha com a cara superior que só ela sabe fazer.

- Estava na detenção – Respondi sem ligar para o que ela pensa ou diz.

- Não é problema meu, da próxima vez que marcar um compromisso chegue na hora certa – Ahh eu ainda arranco cada fio loiro falso dessa cabeça – Jéssica, querida, vamos fazer isso diferente.

Ela passou por mim quase tirando o meu ombro do lugar.

Começo a fazer o tem que ser feito e logo estou livre desse inferno onde Rosalie Lillian Hale é a mão do capeta.

No caminho de casa passo na frente da casa da Bella, ela esta na varanda com o bebê.

Bella se casou com o meu irmão Edward, há mais ou menos 2 anos, foi uma coisa de amor a primeira vista, logo depois o bebe nasceu. Agora eles são um família feliz e linda.

- Oi, Bella – Aceno pra ela e me aproximo para ver porque ela está com a cara estranha – O que aconteceu?

- Ahh, oi, Alice – Ela levanta a cabeça pra mim – A Renesmee tirou o meu brinco e ele caiu aqui, não consigo achar.

Renesmee sorri e estica os bracinhos pra mim. Bella a passa para o meu colo e se aproxima do chão para procurar pelo brinco.

- Achei – Ela falou pegando o pequeno objeto no primeiro degrau da escada. Renesmee vendo a animação da mãe começa a sorrir e se movimentar no meu colo – Porque está chegando tão tarde hoje?

- Eu estava ajudando o demônio loiro – Respondi trocando a bebê de braço.

- Você e a Rosalie continuam inimigas? – Ela perguntou recolocando o brinco.

- Continua chovendo em Forks? –Ela sorriu em entendimento e pegou a bebê do meu colo.

- Você quer entrar? Estou fazendo o jantar do Edward. Podemos conversar enquanto isso – Ela falou já entrando.

Sentei na cadeira e peguei a Renesmee no colo para que a Bella pudesse cuidar do jantar.

- Com quem você vai ao baile? – Ela perguntou enquanto cortava alguma coisa.

- Não vou – Joguei os ombros e Renesmee sorriu balançando o chocalho.

- Por que não? – Ela me perguntou indignada com a mão na cintura.

- Não tenho par – A olhei e ela cerrou os olhos.

- Alice, se você não falar com ele nunca vai saber – Ela sentou na minha frente e voltou a cortar os legumes.

- Bella – Toda vez eu tenho que explicar – Jasper é o carinha mais popular da escola, ele tem a população feminina inteira aos pés dele.

Ela girou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

- Você já tentou falar com ele? – A Bella é a minha amiga, mas é tão lerdinha.

- Que parte da população feminina você não entendeu? Porque ele iria querer uma menina sem graça como eu, quando pode ter a Maria Sanchez ou a Jéssica Stanley?

- Eu sou muito mais você – Ela jogou o ombro e nesse instante o Edward chegou em casa – Oi, marido.

Bella levantou para recebe-lo e eu virei para ele e sorri.

Os dois se beijaram e eu não preciso ver isso.

- Oi, coisinha – Ele falou beijando o topo da minha cabeça e pegando a filha do meu colo.

- Argh, você e o Emmett não perdem essa mania de ficar me chamando de coisinha – Peguei minha mochila no chão pra ir embora.

- Você não vai ficar pra jantar? – Ele perguntou parando de jogar a filha pra cima.

- Ela não é uma bola de beisebol, sabia? – Girei os olhos.

- Ela gosta – Ele sorriu junto com a filha – Porque não vai ficar para o jantar?

- Mamãe vai fazer bolo de carne, você sabe que eu não dispenso bolo de carne – Beijei o bebe e dei tchau para os dois e fui pra casa.

Mais uma noite e mais um sonho com o deus loiro que não sabe que eu existo. Dessa vez sonhei que ele se declarava pra mim na frente de todo mundo no refeitório. Quem me dera se isso fosse verdade.

Me arrumo pra escola e desço para tomar café da manha.

- Bom dia, filha – Meu pai fala assim que entro na cozinha.

- Bom dia – Sento do lado dele e como o mais rápido possível.

- Porque a pressa? – Minha mãe perguntou quando já estava levantando da mesa.

- Tenho que passar na biblioteca – Beijei os dois – Amo vocês.

Quando cheguei na escola o estacionamento estava quase vazio, corri da chuva e entrei na biblioteca. Andei ate a parte de literatura americana, estava começando a minha pesquisa quando ninguém menos que a minha paixão, entra no corredor apressado.

Ele sorri e dessa vez não tem como ser pra outra pessoa, não tem mais ninguém aqui,ou seja, estou sozinha com o deus grego em um corredor da biblioteca que também esta provavelmente vazia.

- Oi, Alice – Morri!

Ele parou atrás de mim e ficou la. O que eu faço agora? Ele me cumprimentou acho que devo responder.

- Oi – É o máximo que consigo dizer, sem parecer uma idiota.

- Você também não terminou o trabalho de literatura? – Porque ele esta falando comigo? E ainda fazendo perguntas.

Neguei com a cabeça e nessa altura da conversa, que mais parecia um monologo, ele deveria estar pensando que tenho alguém tipo de deficiência mental.

Ele andou e parou do meu lado, encarando meu perfil.

- Você vai ao baile de primavera? – Porque ele me perguntou isso? Será que vai me convidar? Será que vai me pedir para ser a sua esposa e mãe dos seus filhos?

PARA DE CONVERSAR COM VOCE MESMA, ALICE, E RESPONDE ELE. ANTES QUE TENHA CERTEZA QUE VOCE É IUMA DEBIL MENTAL.

Virei o rosto e sorri tentando parecer o mais natural possível, missão impossível com um deus ao seu lado.

- Acho que não – Minha voz parecia estranha demais. Isso é um desastre.

- Eu estava pensando – AHHH MEU DEUS ELE VAI ME CONVIDAR – Você quer ir comigo?

Segurei na estante para não cair pra trás, nisso derrubei o pesado livro de literatura no meu dedo do pé.

- Cuidado – Ele se abaixou para pegar e depois sorriu – Machucou?

Balancei a cabeça e fiquei tonta.

- Você esta se sentindo bem? – Ele se aproximou e segurou o meu braço. O MEU BRACO.

- Preciso sentar – Tem como ser mais patética?

Ele me levou ate uma das mesas e sentou do meu lado, parecia preocupado.

- Você quer que eu chame alguém?

- Não precisa, só esqueci de respirar – AHH, MEU DEUS, ME DIZ QUE NAO FALEI ISSO EM VOZ ALTA.

Ele sorriu me encantando com a risada perfeita.

- Esta melhor? – Ele chegou mais perto e colocou a mão sobre a minha.

Sorri para como as nossas mãos ficavam lindas juntas.

- E então? – Ele tinha me feito uma pergunta e eu nunca respondi.

Olhei pra ele e mordi a boca.

- Você quer ir comigo no baile? – Tinha que confirmar, só pra ter certeza que não estava louca.

Ele sorriu e apertou minha mão de leve. Acho que o meu coração parou.

- Sim – Ele confirmou e dessa vez tenho certeza que o meu coração parou. Fala alguma coisa, logo.

- Por que? – Não isso, sua idiota.

- Porque o que? – É oficial, sou uma idiota.

- Porque você quer ir ao baile comigo? – Cada vez mais idiota.

Ele riu, sim o Jasper Perfeito Demais Para Ser Verdade Hale riu de mim.

- Porque não iria querer? – Perguntou ainda rindo.

- Você é você, e eu, bem, eu sou eu – Muito coerente, Alice, parabéns.

- Exatamente por isso – O que isso quer dizer? Ele esta me confundindo.

Acho que ele percebeu minha cara de duvida, porque recomeçou a rir.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Eu quero ir com você, porque é você – Ele jogou o ombro o sorriu.

Isso não pode significar o que eu acho e, peço a deus, que signifique.

- Quando você vai perceber que eu gosto de você? – Acho que eu morri.

NAO, NAO VOU MORRER AGORA, ELE ESTA SE DECLARANDO PRA MIM.

- Você gosta? – Deus, acho que estou em um universo paralelo.

- Você nunca notou como eu sorrio toda vez que te vejo? – ERA PRA MIM.

- Eu pensei que não era pra ninguém especifico – Minhas bochechas deveriam estar muito vermelhas de nervosismo.

- Eram pra você, sempre foram pra você – Ele é perfeito demais – Posso te beijar?

AHHHHHHHHHHH, MEU DEUS.

Sem esperar resposta, se aproximou de selou os nossos lábios. Ainda melhor que eu tinha imaginado, mas claro que nem tudo pode ser perfeito, o sinal tocou anunciando o inicio da aula.

- Vamos? – ele levantou, esticou a mão pra mim e sorriu.

Saímos de mãos dadas da biblioteca.

- Posso dizer pra todo mundo que você é a minha namorada? – Concordei com a cabeça e ele sorriu.

Acho que esse é o meu FELIZES PARA SEMPRE.

* * *

N/A: Oie meu povo

Só uma pequena idéia romantica para alegrar o coracao.

Big thanks pra minha beta linda e demais, **Bruna Cullen**. Sem você essa fic não teria saido. Obrigada.

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


End file.
